For aesthetic reasons, a cover is placed over the radiating face of a loudspeaker to conceal the loudspeaker's components. In the past, speaker covers have been made of grill cloths, foam, and sculpted materials.
A speaker cover made of sculpted materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,962 entitled Decorative Speaker Cover issued to Graham. The color and texture of the speaker cover enable a loudspeaker to blend in with the surface of a wall or ceiling it is attached to. Once the cover is in place, there is scant visible evidence of the loudspeaker.
A speaker cover made of a sheet of flaccid material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,410 entitled Speaker Cover issued to Howell. The sheet of flaccid material is folded to an appropriate size and then stretched over the radiating face of a loudspeaker enclosure. Folding the sheet of material produces the required tautness.
Neither of the patents mentioned above or any other reference disclose a speaker cover that is aesthetically appealing and fits securely to a loudspeaker cabinet. The present invention provides a speaker cover that is more durable and cosmetically superior to conventional devices.